Sailor Moon and the Sailor of the Sun
by neonpigg
Summary: A fun filled tory abot a new Sailor. But there is something strange about him
1. Sailor Moon and the Sailor of the Sun pa...

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I affiliated with it in any way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene enters and a girl is playing a video game and a cat is watching.  
  
Serena: Oh man I died again!.......I can't pass this level.  
Luna: Serena I can't believe you aren't studying for your test in history  
Serena: History-shishmistory  
Luna: You know Serena, those who don't learn from history are bound to repeat it.  
Suddenly Serena's communicator goes off beep beeep bbbbeeeeppppppp she picks up the communicator and looks into it.  
Serena: Amy what's the matter?  
Amy: There's trouble near Raye's temple transform and come down quick  
Luna: This sounds serious you'd better transform  
Serena: Moon crystal power!   
She transformed and ran out the door   
Sailor Mars: What took you so long?  
Sailor Moon: I had to run all the way down here! But on the way we stopped at 7 12 to get some extra sticky chewy caramel bubble gum  
Sailor Mars: Serena you're such a ditz.  
Sailor Mercury: Please stop fighting there's an enemy to worry about  
Sailor Mercury: Shine aqua illusion!  
The enemy is hit but not effected  
Enemy: Here take some of this!  
A blast of icy energy hit the scouts  
All Scouts: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
Sailor Mars: Mars celestial fire surround!  
The enemy screams and drops slowly to the ground  
Sailor Venus: Quick Sailor Moon finish it off  
A brief scene of a teenager fleeing from the shadows.  
Sailor Moon: Moon scepter elimination  
Sailor Jupiter: It didn't work!...  
Suddenly red flash goes by the screen and hits the enemy the enemy screams and a rose is stuck to the ground  
  
All Scouts: It's Tuxedo Mask hhhhhuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor moon did you ever stop to think your powers are getting weaker because you'd rather buy candy than protect the earth? Believe in yourself and you'll find the strength to beat this monster  
Sailor Moon: Thank you Tuxedo Mask and it's gum not candy  
Sailor Moon: Moon specter elimination!  
Sailor Mercury/Jupiter: Yeah it worked!  
Act 2  
The scene enters and the scouts are in Raye's temple having a meeting in regular outfits.  
Artemis: You guys really need to work better as a team.  
luna: Sailor Moon bought bubble gum before she saved the world.  
Suddenly Rayes grandpa walks in with a tray of cookies.  
Grandpa: I thought you girls might like some cookies.  
All girls: Thanks Grandpa!  
Grandpa exits the room  
Artemis: Anyways, I think the reason sailor moons attack didn't work was no one was concentrating on beating the enemy.  
All girls: We're really sorry!  
Ami: I've been wondering why my attack didn't work and Raye's did?  
Luna: I think I've figured it out, the energy that hit you guys felt like ice and when your water blast hit the monster it was like putting ice with water it has really no effect.  
Artemis: But when Sailor Mars' celestial fire hit the enemy it was like fire melting ice.  
Mina: So what you mean to say is the enemies are elemental monsters that are only affected when a sailor of their weakness hits them?  
Luna/Artemis: Exactly.  
Suddenly a loud scream is heard.  
Luna: sounds like trouble you better transform  
Serena: Rini you'd better stay here where it's safe. Moon crystal power!  
Ami: Mercury star Power!  
Raye: Mars star Power!  
Lita: Jupiter star Power!  
Mina: Venus star Power!  
A teenager is being attacked by a monster with electricity for hair.  
He seems to be trying to fight back.  
Stephen: Get away you crazy Lady!  
Electro: I will destroy you for my masters!  
Stephen punches the monster and kicks it.  
All of this sudden Electro shoots a giant bolt of lightening from it's hands.  
Stephen: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
A voice is heard from no where.  
Mysterious voice: Why do you take pleasure in torturing innocent people?I stand for love and justice and I cant have you do that. I am Sailor Moon and I behalf of the moon I shall punish you.  
Sailor Moon steps out the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Mercury!  
Sailor Mercury steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Mars!  
Sailor Mars steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And on behalf of Jupiter!  
Sailor Jupiter steps out of the shadows.  
Mysterious voice: And in behalf of Venus!  
Sailor Venus steps out of the shadows.  
Sailor Jupiter: I'll take care of it this time  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!  
Electro is hit but not effected  
Sailor Jupiter: Man I should have known!  
Electro: Here have some of this !  
Sailor Mercury:I can't use my attacks either! Wait I'll use my mini computer.  
Sailor Mercury presses here left earring and goggles slide across here face. Then she pulls out her mini computer and starts pressing buttons.  
Sailor Mercury: Venus use your Love Chain!  
Sailor Mercury: I have it. Sailor Venus use your love chain!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle!  
Electro: Ahhhhhhhh! my thunder bolts.  
Luna: Now Sailor Moon!  
Sailor Moon: Moon Scepter Elimination!  
Electro: I failed you masters.  
On top of a skyscraper two shadowy figures were watching.  
Figure 1: I thought the elemental monsters would succeed in killing that brat.  
Figure 2: Now sister you must have patience. We'll get him soon enough. Just you wait Ahahahahaha.  
The two figures disappear  
ACT 3  
Zackary: where am I?  
Raye: Your at my Shinto Temple.  
Stephen: How did I get here?  
Mina: You uh Fell and bumped your.  
Lita: Ya, Thats right, we were walking and found you.  
Zackary: I don't think so. I remember this deformed looking woman trying to hurt me. Then I tryed to fight her but she must have had a stun gun because I felt myself getting stunned. But before I passed out there were these beautiful girls who said they fought for love and justice.  
Serena: Oh, you must mean Sailor Moon! She's is extremely beautiful don't you think?  
Raye: Serena you're such a ditz.  
Zackary: Who are you guys anyway?  
Serena: I'm Serena.  
Ami: I'm Ami.  
Raye: I'm Raye.  
Lita: I'm Lita  
Mina: I'm Mina.  
Ami: Do you guys have any Idea why the that mon- I uh mean person wanted to kill you?  
Zackary: I don't cause we just moved here yesterday.  
Mina: Oh wow, Where did you live before?  
Zackary: California.  
Ami: Wow you guys moved here from America!?  
Zackary: Yep.  
Serena: Thats so cool.  
Jennie: I'd better get going my parents are probably worried.  
Lita: Where do you live?  
Stephen: Near 5th. and cherryblossom.  
Lita: Wow I live in the Apartments right near there I'll walk home with you.  
Zackary: Wow! ok.  
Act4  
Two women are enjoying some kind of blue frothy drink.  
Women 1: Sister I think we should forget those Elemental Monsters.  
Sister: Yes Topaz I agree completely.  
Topaz: Pearl, did you notice that Mercury girl was using a computer to analyze the weaknesses?  
Pearl: Yes and those goggles to. Next attack they'll be expecting an elemental monster. Maybe That will be a slight advantage on our part. If we don't destroy that kid everything will be ruined!  
Pearl throws her glass and it shatters.  
Act 5   
An outside shot of a two story house is shown briefly. Jennie is in her room on her computer typing something. Words appear on the screen as if she were typing. Zackary is in his room unpacking.  
Zackary: Why would that super ugly most likely homeless lady have a stun gun?  
Zackary pick up a Sailor V figurine and drops it.  
Suddenly Zackary has a vision: AAAAHHHH not again!  
He falls to the floor screaming. He sees this hot desolate place, then suddenly there's people running and screaming then carriages with what appears to be flaming horses. He then sees a beautiful Palace facing Earth than riots and destruction again.  
Mom: Honey did you have another headache?  
Zackary: ( Crying ) Yes.  
Mom: Well lay down and I'll get a cold washcloth.  
Mom: We'll have to take you to the Doctors here, maybe they can figure out what's wrong with you.  
Zackary's mother hurries out of the room and comes back in with a wet cloth.  
Mom: You just put this on and I'll call you in about half an hour for dinner. If you still don't feel good I'll bring it to you, ok honey?  
Zackary: That's fine mom.  
Mom: Now you need some rest.  
Zackary's mom shuts the door and we hear footsteps going down the hall. Zackary moves to his computer. He accesses the windows explorer and accesses a filing program. He quickly moves to one that says journal.  
Computer screen: I had another vision this time the pain I felt was more intense like I could feel the pain and destruction that was happening. At first they were happy visions. I would feel a warm tingling feeling and see a beautiful garden and several girls and I. Then after a while the tingling became a pain like sharp knives jabbing me. The warm feeling became a hot searing pain. The first vision I had that actually hurt I saw a lady and she running down a corridor yelling something and two dark shadowy figures in the corner.  
Zackary opens the door and his mother looks up  
Mom: Feeling better dear?  
Zackary: Ya I think I'll go for a walk.  
Mom: But dinner is about ready.  
Zackary: I know but I'm not hungry.  
Mom: I guess,(sighs) but be home by nine dear.  
Zackary: All right mom.  



	2. Sailor Moon and the Sailor of the Sun pa...

ACT 6  
Serena: Luna, why do you think that monster was after those kids?  
Luna: I really have no idea. I'm going for a walk to look for clues.  
Serena: I guess,(sighs) but be home before nine.  
Luna: All right Serena but your beginning to sound like a mother.  
Zackary is walking down the street when he see's Luna.  
Zackary: Hi kitty I remember you from the temple.  
Luna rubs Stephens legs.  
Luna: Meow.  
Zackary picks up Luna then suddenly drops her again. He grabs his head and falls to the ground. There are the two shadowy people again and the lady running down the corridor but you still can't see her face. There is something different, a boy running after the lady. You can see his mouth and he is saying something but you can't here it. You can't see the rest of his face because it is shadowed. There are also two cats watching. Suddenly the vision stops. There are a crowd of people staring at him along with Luna.  
Zackary: uuuhhh.  
Person: Are you okay?  
Zackary: Yes I'm fine.  
The crowd walks away.  
Zackary: Well guess I'll go home then.  
Luna: There is something odd about that boy. I'd better follow him and check it out.  
Zackary walks along the sidewalk looking in the shops windows. Luna is following close behind. He looks at a display window full of toys and suddenly gets excited.  
Zackary: Oh wow! They don't make those in America!  
Luna: What could possibly be so neat about toys.  
Zackary runs inside and comes out a few moments later carrying a bag.  
Zackary glances down and see's Luna  
Zackary: Hey kitty, wanna see what I bought?  
Luna: Meow!  
Zackary: I'll take that as a yes.  
He pulls out a decorated box with many colors on it. There is some writing that says authentic talking Sailor V. In the middle is a figure of sailor V.  
Zackary: You can't buy these in America.  
Zackary walks down the street going in and out of shops buying various Sailor V items.  
Luna: I think I'd better follow him home.  
Zackary finish shopping with a ton of bags and starts on his way home. Again Luna follows not far behind. Zackary gets home and goes inside, Luna goes around the windows looking for his room. Zackary sees Luna and goes to the window and opens it.  
Zackary: Hi kitty wanna come in?  
Luna : meow .  
Zackary: Come on in.  
Luna jumps in the window and looks around while Zackary goes to the computer. He accesses the windows explorer and accesses a filing program. He moves to one that says journal. He scrolls down and finds a fresh spot and starts typing.  
Computer screen: There was that woman running down the corridor again and boy running after her is new. I have never seen him. I have also never seen the two cats. It seems the kitty might have triggered a vision.  
Zackary: I'll be right back kitty I have to go to the bathroom.  
Zackary walks out of the room and shuts the door.  
Luna walks over to the desk and sits in front of the computer. She starts scrolling through the different visions.  
Luna(still reading): These sound like accurate accounts of what happened on the Moon Kingdom. It couldn't be, this was never supposed to happen, no he must just some sort of psychic. I hope.  
Luna quickly scrolls back to the place Zackary last written. Just as she jumps off Zackary walks in.  
Zackary: Oh kitty what's wrong with me?  
Luna: Nuh-( Luna remembers she's supposed to be a cat) meow.  
Zackary: Thats funny, I thought for some reason you were gonna say something.  
Luna goes to the window and jumps out.  
Zackary: Bye kitty.  
Act 7  
All the girls are at Serena's house and Serena's mom has just brought them pie.  
Luna: I think that meeting boy was not coincidence.  
Artemis: From what Luna tells me he see's accurate visions of what happened on the Moon Kingdom.  
Luna: We are not sure what his connection to the Moon Kingdom is and we have considered all possibilities.  
Artemis: Those monsters are after that boy for a reason and we have to find out what it is.  
Luna: Now that we know he's living we can check up on him regularly. Serena why don't you invite him here? I'm sure he would love to see your Sailor V comics.  
Mina: Why, do they have Sailor V items in America?  
Luna: Actually, yes, he has the most Sailor V items I have ever seen.  
Mina: Oh, how flattering.  
Lita: Do you think the enemy wants to kill him?  
Artemis: It sure seems that way.  
Ami: Now that I think about it, it seems the enemy might just be trying to capture him. Or they didn't even want him and he was in the way.  
luna: That is a very good point. We will have to find out more about the enemy to figure it out.  
Artemis: But that still doesn't explain the visions.  
Luna: I'll start scouting around tomorrow.  
Act 8  
A camera pans from outside a house into a window their is someone sleeping in a bed. The alarm goes off and the person gets up and you can see the person's face the person is Zackary.  
Zackary: (yawning) My first day of school.  
Zackary walks out and turns on the shower . He walks back in and gets a towel. The camera goes to a clock it reads 7:00 and a flier that says first bell is 8:15. The next scene is at Rayes Temple, she gets up and also gets her bath things, her clock reads 7:15. Then the camera shows Lita's apartment, she grumbles and also takes her shower things, her clock reads 7:30. It shows Ami in her bedroom already up and dressed, her clock reads 7:35. She's reading advanced math. It goes Mina's house she is also up dressed and reading. Hers is a comic book, her clock reads 7:45. The next thing is a clock that says 8:14 it pans out and Serena wakes up grumbling, she looks at the clock.  
Serena(screaming) I'm gonna be late again! Oh No! She runs off screen in her pajamas and comes back on screen with her uniform and she's hopping on one foot putting on her shoes. She goes out of the screen again and she's got everything for school when she comes back on. She runs out the bedroom door. We hear her run down the stairs  
Mom: Serena don' you want...(door slams)...breakfast?  
Lita and Ami are sitting in class.  
Ami: Where is Serena?  
Miss Haruna: If she is isn't here in 5 seconds she has double detention 3..2..1(door flies open and Serena runs to her seat)  
Serena: I'm (gasp) here(gasp) Miss(gasp) H(sigh of relief).  
Miss Haruna: Well your lucky this time.  
The door opens and Zackary walks in. He goes to the teacher and gives here a yellow note.  
Lita: (whispering to Serena) Look it's Zackary. You know now that I get the chance to see him more, he looks like my old boyfriend.  
Miss Haruna: Class, it seems we have a new student. This is Zackary Brandt he has come all the way from America. You can sit next to Amy and Serena.  
Zackary: Hi guys, I remember you from the temple.  
Serena: Hi Zackary.  
Zackary: You can call me Zack.   
Ami: You will find that this school is the second best in the district.  
Zackary: What's the best?  
Lita: It's Mugen Gauken or the Infinity Academy as everyone calls it. But enough about school.  
Miss Haruna: All right lets get to work people.  
The shot moves to the clock for a close up. It starts to spin fast and stops at 12:00.  
Alright that's enough close your books. You been working hard I'll let you out a little early for lunch.  
Serena: Yes!  
Lita: come on you can eat with us and we'll introduce you to some of our friends.  
Zack: Sure, that sounds fun.  
Serena, Ami, Lita, and Zack are all eating lunch. To people start to walk by.  
Serena: Melvin, Molly come meet the new student. They walk over and join the group.  
Melvin: Hi I'm Melvin.  
Molly: And I'm Molly.  
Zack: Hi Melvin, hi Molly.  
Molly: So, your really from America?  
Zack: Ya, from California.  
Melvin: I heard California has a lot of high tech companies  
Zack: Well, ya I guess.  
Melvin: I wish I could go there someday  
Zack: Why don't you be an exchange student, you never know, you might get lucky.  
Melvin: Brilliant, absolutely brilliant.  
Molly: I heard California has a lot of cute guys.  
Zack I, really wouldn't know but I can show you some pictures of my friends.  
Molly: OOOHHH really? Thanks.  
Melvin: What do you mean cute guys? Am I not good enough for you?  
Molly: No, no you have me all wrong I was just asking.  
Melvin and Molly walk away bickering  
Serena: Well those are some of my best friends.  
Zack: They, seem like a good couple.  
Ami: They are when they're not fighting.  
A bell rings.  
Lita: Lunch is over. Come on it's time for P.E.. we'll show you where the locker rooms are.  
Zack: Ok, what are we doing in P.E.  
Serena: Miss Haruna gonna tell us today.  
They walk toward a separate building. The next scene all the student in Miss Haruna's class are on the black top.  
Miss Haruna: All right class, today unfortunately a construction crew will be repairing the black top so we have to play in the gym.  
Class: aaaaaawwwwwwww ( in sadness)  
Miss Haruna: Since we have play in the gym we will practice volley ball.  
Students start to walk away with Miss Haruna. The camera pans up into the clouds and back down to where the students were and they are all back and sweating.  
Miss Haruna: Very good class tomorrow I think we shall be able to play on the black top.  
Whole Class: Yay!  
Miss Haruna: Since there are some unscheduled faculty meetings we need to attend you are all dismissed.  
The whole class shouts in joy. All the students walk back to the locker room talking about where they are going to go.  



	3. Sailor Moon and the Sailor of the Sun pa...

Act 9  
Serena, Ami, Lita, and Zackary are all walking home from school.  
Serena: Do you want to come to my house? I'm sure we have lots of yummy snacks.  
Zackary: Sure, I have to call my Mom when we get there though.  
Serena: Oh that's fine.  
Ami: We can all do our homework together.  
Zackary: Ok sounds fun.  
Lita: Ami, I was wondering if you could help me with my math.  
Ami: Sure!  
Luna and Artemis are at Serena's house and they are talking quietly.  
Luna: Artemis, have you come up with any ideas about the boy?  
Artemis: I still don't have any do you?  
Luna: Unfortunately not. All we can do is hope he will stop seeing those things and forget about them.  
Artemis: It doesn't seem like that will be a possibility.  
The door flies open down stairs.  
Serena: Mom, Dad, Sammy, Rini? I'm home. I brought all my friends over if that's all right? Oh ya, we got out early no one would be home.  
Zackary: Wow so this is your house? It's way bigger than ours.( Luna comes bounding down the stairs and starts to say something.)  
Luna Ser, uh meow!  
Zackary: Oh hi kitty I'm glad to see you again.  
Serena: Oh you mean Luna?, she's probably happy to see you to.  
Zackary: Oh your name is luna? it suits you well.  
Artemis comes down the stairs.  
Zackary: I remember you from the temple.  
Lita: That's Artemis.  
Zackary: Oh hi Artemis.  
Ami: Serena didn't your mom say she left some carrot sticks in he fridge for us?  
Serena: Carrot sticks schmarrot sticks, she has cookies in the cookie jar.  
Ami: Carrot sticks help activate the brain and refresh the body. They are essential for doing homework.  
Lita: I agree with Ami, and besides there is also ranch dressing in the fridge to dip them in.   
Zackary is at the phone dialing the number to his house while Serena and Luna talk quietly in the kitchen.  
Luna: I get a very weird feeling when I am around him and I can't figure out why.  
Serena: Oh I know it's like you feel like you know him but you don't know from where.  
Artemis walks up to them.  
Artemis: Maybe we've seen him in Juuban before. I'll tell Lita to ask him if he has visited Japan before.  
Artemis walks over to Lita  
Lita: You need to ask if Zackary has been to Japan before.  
Lita: Ok but why?  
Artemis: To confirm a suspicion.  
Ami: What is the suspicion?  
Artemis: Zackary seems to alert our senses and we are really feeling it, but we don't know what it is exactly. Serena and luna say the feeling is that they know him but they don't know from where.  
Ami pulls out her mini computer and starts pressing buttons. The camera shows the screen and it has a zoom on Zackary. All kinds of charts and things are going on around him.  
Ami: He seems to give off a strong energy.  
Luna: I only wish we could pinpoint the cause of it.  
Zackary gets off the phone. Lita walks into the kitchen and gets the carrot sticks and dressing. Everyone goes to the table and sits down.  
Lita: Dig in.  
Everyone gets some carrots sticks and dips some in dressing. They get out their bags and take out their notebooks and textbooks. They start quietly doing homework.  
Ami: Lita, you said you wanted me to help you with math?  
Lita: Oh ya, ok I couldn't figure out if you divide X here or here.  
Zackary is quietly doing homework and Luna and Artemis watch him suspiciously.  
Serena: Oh, I should call Darien and have him come over.  
Serena jumps up and her star locket falls off her neck, she runs over to the phone and starts dialing.  
Zackary looks down at the Locket and picks it up. He opens the locket and the song playing. He grabs his head and groans, He sees that same woman running down the corridor. He can see her now, she is beautiful but has a sad looking face. Serena looks over from the phone and sees Zackary hunched over on the floor crying and clutching his head. Lita, Ami, Luna, and Artemis are all standing over him.  
Serena: Something's wrong I'll call you right back.  
Darien: Don't bother I'll be right over.  
Artemis: Luna, Look do you see it?  
Zackary has a strange glowing yellow sign on his head.  
Luna: I do, but it couldn't be!  
Zackary opens his eyes.  
Zackary: (groaning) Asprin. Please.  
Lita: Asprin, ok, yes, right.  
Lita jumps to her feet and runs to the kitchen.  
The door opens and Darien comes in.  
Darien: Is everyone ok?  
Lita comes back with some asprin and a glass of water.  
Lita: Everyone except for Zackary here.  
Zackary takes the asprin and gets to his feet.  
Zackary: I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys, it happens all the time.  
Darien: Hi I'm Darien, you must be the new kid from America Serena told me about.  
Zackary: Well I guess so.  
Darien and Zackary shake hands.  
Ami: What happened?  
Zackary: I get these headaches and they really hurt. But they didn't always hurt. If I tell you a secret will you believe me?  
Ami, Serena, Lita, Darien: Yes.  
Zackary: I used to see things people in a palace on a planet somewhere. I saw them when those things started to attack me.  
Lita: Those things have attacked you before?  
Zackary: Yes, that is one of the reasons we moved. The other reason is my Dad's software company promoted him and wanted him to move here.  
Darien: So tell us more about the things you see.  
Zackary: Oh right, well the more they started attacking me the worse the visions got.  
Lita: Did you have one just now?  
Zackary: Yes there was this woman in a white dress with wings. She had silver hair tied up like, like, Serena's. How weird. She was yelling something but I couldn't here her.  
Ami: It seemed like it happened when you picked up the locket. Has anything like that ever before?  
Zackary: I don't know I kind of just forget sometimes, but it did happen when I picked up Luna.  
Serena: Look what time it is Raye is home now. Lets go to her Temple and see if she can figure any of this.  
Lita: Ok let's get our stuff ready.  
Serena: Darien are coming?  
Darien: Sure why not I need a break from studying.  
Zackary: Oh, you mean the place I woke up at?  
Ami: Yes. You should see how beautiful it is in the afternoon.  
Zackary: Ok, lets go.  
In the next scene they are walking up to the temple and Raye is in her temple robes and Mina is also in some. Zackary walks up first.  
Raye: May I help you?  
Mina: It's the boy we Sa- uh found.  
Raye: It is isn't it. Hi Zackary right?  
Zackary: You got it.  
Serena: Hi everyone! How come your dressed like that Mina?  
Mina: I'm helping at the temple for extra money.  
Zackary: It's so beautiful here, I never really got a chance to see it.  
Lita: It is isn't it, you just feel so peaceful here don't you.  
Raye: You should see it during spring when the cherry blossoms bloom.  
Darien: It's also a great place to study.  
A man comes with some brooms and hands them to Mina and Raye.  
Raye: Thank you Chad.  
Chad: No problem.  
A bald little man comes out and starts inspect Zackary.  
Grandpa: Raye you shouldn't let this one go he looks promising.  
Raye: Grandpa he's not my boyfriend.  
Grandpa: Well he would most certainly do well as one.  
Chad: Grandpa I think it's time to take your blood pressure pills.  
Chad and Grandpa walk away.  
Suddenly something jumps out of the bushes.  
Confettidora: I will destroy boy.  
Darien: Run Zackary, run!  
Zackary starts running.  
Zackary: An explosion goes off dangerously close to Zackary.(thinking) why is there confetti coming out of the exploding?  
An explosion hits Zackary, he flies through the air and lands roughly.  
Serena's Voice: Moon Crystal Power!  
Ami's voice: Mercury Star Power!  
Raye's Voice: Mars Star Power!  
Lita's Voice: Jupiter Star Power!  
Mina's Voice: Venus Star Power!  
The scene cuts to them entering their end poses.  
Darien is standing there and leaves blow by covering the camera for a few seconds, then Darien has completely transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
Zackary looks back and finds his friends are gone.  
Zackary: Who are you and where are my friends?  
Sailor Moon: Your friends are fine and I'm Sailor Moon!  
Sailor Scouts: And we're Sailor Scouts!  
Tuxedo Mask: I'm Tuxedo mask.  
Zackary Gets up.  
Confettidora: I thought I was done with you but here have some confetti!  
A stream of confetti flies toward Zackary and he barely dodges it.  
Confettidora: Seems your harder than I thought you would be.  
Confetti flies through the air and surround s Zackary in a ball like prison.  
Zackary: Someone help me!( Zackary tries to break through but only get zapped). AAAAAHHHHHHH! Zackary collapses. A yellowish glow appears around him and he rises up and is levitating in the ball. His eyes are closed and the strange sign appears on his forehead again. Opens his eyes and talks in a double voice.  
Zackary: You have tried to hurt my friends before and I will not let it happen again. The glow around Zackary becomes really bright and it breaks the ball. An energy ball of the same color as the glow shoots at Confettidora.  
It. hits Confettidora and she gets stuck in the position she's in.  
Zackary: Destroy her Moon Princess.  
The glow around Zackary disappears and he falls to the ground.  
Confettidora starts to move again.  
Sailor Venus: Hurry Sailor Moon, the monster is unfreezing.  
Sailor Moon: Right. (Sailor moon does the swings for her attack) Moon Scepter Elimination.  
Confettidora: I have failed you master.( Confettidora turns to dust.)  
Sailor Mars: Zackary! (she runs over to him and starts shaking him) Wake Up! Wake Up!  
Rini comes walking up the steps and sees the scene.  
Rini: Oh no, Sailor Moon what happened?  
Artemis: Rini stay away, he might be dangerous.  
Luna: Artemis you don't truly believe that do you?  
Artemis: We have no choice.  
Luna: What if he's not the enemy?  
Sailor Venus: Didn't you hear what he said?  
Tuxedo Mask: He said moon Princess destroy her. That means he knows who Sailor moon really is and is on our side.  
Artemis: Or he could be on the enemies side trying to make us believe he is innocent.  
Tuxedo Mask: I don't know, there is just something about that boy that makes me want to trust him.  
Sailor Mars: Your right, I sense a strange energy surrounding him.  
Leaves blow across the screen and they are all in street clothes.  
Mina: Come on lets get him inside the temple.  
Darien walks over and grabs Zackary under his shoulders and starts to drag him across the grounds to the temple.  
Ami: Come on Rini, I'm sure Chad will bring us some tea.  
Rini: Ok, I'll be there in a minute. (thinking) Zackary looks like one of those people from the future that helped us with the battle between Crystal Tokyo and the Dark Moon.  
Rini runs across the temple grounds to the door Ami had just gone through. She enters the door and see's Zackary had regained consciousness.  
Zackary: Hi you are Rini right?  
Rini: Ya I guess I am.  
Zackary: Hi Rini, I'm sorry if the scene out there scared you, you don't have to worry it happens all the time. Well most... no it hardly ever happens but that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry if it scared you but luckily Sailor Moon and the scouts were there to help.  
Chad comes in with some tea.  
Chad we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Chad.  
Zackary: Hi Chad, I'm Zackary.  
Chad: Sorry about Raye's Grandpa, he's a little eccentric.  
Zackary: Oh it's alright he's kind of funny.  
Chad: Well I guess I better finish my chores, bye.  
Everyone: Bye.  
Zackary: It really is beautiful here, well at least when there's not exploding confetti shooting at you. I would really like to know how she did that.  
Act 10  
Pearl: Sister, our time is growing short. Why? How? does the boy escape us. Although it was unlike the Moon Kingdom where we managed to kill him. Though you failed to kill the Queen.  
Topaz: As I remember it was your fault we failed to Kill the Queen.  
The screen flashes white then goes to a hallway. The women from Zackary vision runs down the hall.  
Queen Serenity: Serena! Serena! where are you?!  
Prince: Queen Serenity! Wait!  
Queen Serenity stops running.  
Prince Zackary is running up to her when he sees a reddish light.  
Prince Zackary: Look Out!  
Zackary pushes the Queen out of the way and gets hit with the reddish orb that was going to hit Queen Serenity. He gets shot in to the wall and falls down. Queen Serenity pulls out her wand.  
Queen Serenity: You won't get away with this! Moon Cosmic Power!  
A white light appears from the crystal on her wand and it to turns into an orb and it surrounds and they disappear.  
Queen Serenity: Oh Zackary, thank you. You just wait a little while and we'll get help.  
Prince Zackary: It's too late for me, but you still have time to save the others.  
Zackary takes a deep breath, closes his eyes exhales, falls limp and dies.  
Queen Serenity: Beryl!, she must have done this but she won't get away with it.  
Queen Beryl: Oh, but I didn't. ( Queen Serenity turns around and tears fly to the side) But outcasts I banished from the Negaverse did. I saw the whole thing and wish I could thank them for being so successful.  
Queen Serenity: Why Zackary? He was powerless.  
Queen Beryl: I only performed a curse to make him a boy. I knew you wouldn't suspect he still had powers.  
Queen Serenity: I should have known. If only I had awakened his powers he wouldn't be here right now.  
Queen Beryl: five down five to go. Ahahahahaha.  
Beryl disappears in a vortex of dark energy.  
The scene goes back to the sisters talking.  
Pearl: We wandered galaxies for years trying to back to earth so we could kill that brat for not letting us kill the Queen.  
Topaz: Sister I believe you ranted for decades about killing the boy.  
Pearl: Yes it was a worthy achievement, but I wanted to kill the Queen. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't tried to kill the Queen after I tried to kill her.  
Topaz: I thought you were going to try again. But that doesn't matter because our revenge is almost complete. After we kill the brat lets kill the other brat.  
Pearl: And who would the other brat be?  
Topaz: The princess of course.  
The scene pans out and fades with Pearl and Topaz laughing maniacally.  



End file.
